Inoki
Inoki is a mysterious shinobi who quickly rose to power in Kirigakure after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Background Inoki was born into the generation that occured after the Fourth Great Ninja War, and was raised by Hōzuki Clan member Maomi Hōzuki, who watched over him. He never met his real parents, who got killed on the field of battle. Maomi knew he was strong, as he possesed three chakra natures at birth like herself. Before he enrolled in the Academy, Maomi taught him some Yin Release. After his time there, he was assigned to a genin team, under the direction of Kyuzo Hoshigaki. Kyuzo helped the young boy develop his Water Release and Earth Release. The boy developed some skill in kenjutsu, and later became the owner of Samehada. As he rose to the chunin rank, he discovered his Sound Release and it quickly became his primary fighting skill. His skills overall became enhanced, and Inoki was suggested to be a jonin. After being promoted, he was often choosen to do the most dangerous jobs, because of his skills. When he had down time, he would train with Maomi, who tried to help him utilize his Freezing Release. One fateful mission, Inoki was sent with others to try and capture one of the wild Tailed Beasts, the Six Tails. The battle was hard, and many shinobi got caught in it's sticky slime. Inoki's Sound Release at the time wasn't strong enough to break through, so he tried many ninjutsu. When he saw people dying from a newly released corrosive mist, it made him try harder, and he was finally able to stabilize his Freezing Release. Using his new power, he was able to freeze up the goo, and break free from it. Creating a new trap, Inoki was able to capture the Six Tails without anymore troubles. When he returned back from the capture, he was declared a hero, and everyone gave great praise to his victory. One day Maomi and Kyuzo confronted him, and asked did he want to take a trip for training. He agreed, and the three went off to one of the Land Of Water's remote islands. When they arrived, the two informed Inoki that they were sent to test him, to see if he was Mizukage material. The battle was long and wild, but thanks to Inoki's Freezing Release and Samahada combination, he was able to prove himself worthy. When he returned back to the village, Chojuro stepped down from her positon, and announced Inoki as the Seventh Mizukage. When he finally got the postion, Inoki revealed his true intentions, and began doing dirty work in the shadows of Kirigakure. Appearence Personality As a cover up, Inoki was often quiet and shy, and didn't bother anybody. That presence led people to believe he was an amazing person, and loved his people. In reality, he is a mad man, and only wants things for his own personal gain. Believing the Tailed Beasts are the key to the world's problems, Inoki wants to find a way to collect each one without causing too much destruction. Abilites Nature Transformation Inoki was born with three chakra natures-Earth Release, Water Release, and Wind Release. With those, he is able to use his kekkei tōta Freezing Release, and utilize it for many purposes. When combining his Wind Release with his Yang Release and Yin Release, he is able to utilize the Sound Release, which gives him the ability to cause deep genjutsu and ruin hearing for life. Kenjutsu Inoki possesses the great ninja blade Samehada, which gives him the ability to absorb chakra and use it for himself. Inoki can also fuse with it, due to the blade loving his chakra. Body Modifcations To better enhance his defenses, Inoki had a user of the Steel Release killed, and implanted his DNA in his hands and feet. Inoki now has the ability to use the kekkei genkai, giving him incredible strength.